How Tali and Sa'd Met
by Lablass-2882
Summary: When a newly mint Rebellion solider is sent to recover some important Imperial documents from a small Imperial controlled planet in the middle ring. She gets herself into a situation that she really isn't per paired for. Some language present... not a lot but its still there... also moody teenager warning...


**How Tali and Sa'd Met.**

 **Before we begin a few things must be addressed. This story exist in the Star Wars Universe. Its an AU where Obi Wan has a kid, who is a Rebellion pilot. This story take place between the Revenge of the Sith and The New Hope, somewhere in the middle ring. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter One: Wrong Place, Wrong Time.**

Tali's eyes narrowed as the light from a small lamp pierced through the still darkness. She had longed dimmed her own lamp in favor of her helmets motion scanner. She followed the light as it quietly snaked through the maze of shelves and supplies. It wasn't a guard, to small and focused for it to be. Instead it carefully twisted from point to point, determined to find something. These questions and more filled her mind as she silently watched the light as it moved about. Tali wasn't exactly in this place legally either but the idea of another intruder only raised the risk of being caught by the absent-minded guards. She breath hitched as the light neared her hiding spot. It seemed focused on her. **Did it see** ** _her_** **?** She silently grabbed her blaster, ready to fight her way out. She held in a breath waiting like a panther ready to strike. Slowly the light grew closer and closer. Her heart began to race as she mental prepare herself to fire and run. As the light neared the seconds only dragged on until, they stop. The light stop. Just a mere inched from her hidden spot. The light then quickly disappeared as the noise of the guards became louder. The voices of the guards grew steadily as they argued about a bad cheat in a card game. This only served to drag out the seconds. Another person was mere inches from Tali. **Were they armed?** Tali held her breath only letting out silent shallow breaths as time seemed to stand still. As soon as the voice grew quiet, the light reappeared. Slowly at first. Scanning the area near Tali's right side. It still didn't see her. Mentally she found herself thanking the force.; before she soughed at the idea and returned to watch the light. The light slowly sweep back and forth, as if it was reading the clearly labeled boxes to her right and then moves quietly to its now found target. The light's target was the medical supplies a few feet away from where Tali was hiding. **Oh, great; black market smugglers.** Tali thought; **just what I needed.** Tali let out a silent huff as her mind cursed at the peculiar position that she found herself in. She had to make a decision. Stay put and wait this out, sneak out a try again later, or take on the smuggler. Where there is one, there's bound to be more.; she spoke softly to herself. If she did manage to get out, without getting spotted. Tali could bet 100 credits that she couldn't get back in again warehouse. Once the guards found supplies missing they would lock the place down. This was her only shot. Her mind was made. Quietly she creped out of her hidden spot. Minding every step she took, every move she made; only make small shallow breaths as she neared the light. With blaster in hand she neared her target. She was almost there. She could just begin to make out the outline of a human form. Tali noted the size of her target **. Skinny but tall with some muscle. Not the normal smuggler. Must be a newbie.** She thought to herself. **But they are too focused and skilled to be a newbie**. As she watched the form skillfully and carefully only take out what they need. The form sorted thought the massive mess of supplies with an increase focus. Her minded raced; trying to figure out her target before she reached it. She need to find their weak spot and bring them down without altering the guards. But as her mind raced, she forgot to watch her footing. As she barely touched a rather loud food wrapper that had be careless dropped by the guards. The crunching sound seemed to echo throughout the warehouse. Growing louder as it did. Her mind froze as the light turned. Landing squarely on her. Shocked, she stumbled backwards along with the light. Causing a rather loud noise as they both fell, taking a few boxes with them. The warehouse was then flooded with light. Temporally blinding the motion sensor in Tali's helmet. All alarms were going off. It deafened the panic noises as guards began to scramble about. With regained vision Tali zeroed in on her target. He was a Teen! Roughly the same age as her. He too was blinded by the sudden flood of light, or the growing knot on her forehead from a rather heavy looking box that was broken near him. With heighten senses she grabbed his arm and took off towards the exit. Only to mentally argue with herself as she did. **Why was she saving him? He was nothing. If anything, he ruined her mission**. Her rational mind was screaming at her. With these words growing louder with each step. The voices stop as she turned to shove him out of the way of incoming blaster bolt. He grunted as his back hit the nearest wall. He hadn't regained his sense yet and was trying to keep up with Tali's shouts to duck and move. They were so close to the exit. But is was block by the guards. Having final gotten their act tighter and honed in on the two intruders. Tali fired back at the guards, nailing one in the shoulder before ducking behind the turned over shelf. The warehouse was utter chaos and not the good kind. **We aren't going to get very far at this pace** ; she grunted. The teen at her side, grumbled something as Tali spotted a very interesting object. **Death charges huh…...** She spoke as she unloaded several blasts into the pile of explosives. The teen; who had finally decided to wake up, in that moment seemed to read her mind. As he tackled her to the ground, shielding her from the resulting blast. The blast set off a chain reaction throughout the warehouse, driving off the guards. Tali tried to shove the teen off of her, but found him to be quite heavy for his sizes. Sensing this, the teen took the opportunity to pick her up and grab her arm in a mad dash towards the exit. Ledgering her through the now raging inferno of a warehouse. Once free of the fire, Tali took the lead as they sprinted towards the tree line on the outskirts of the compound. Tali didn't stop running until they reached the forest's edge. Only looking back to make sure the teen was still behind her. **Why had she protected him? Why did her protect her? What in the force did she mean to him?** These questions were quickly silenced with the incoming spotlight from the incoming air craft. This encouraging them to keep moving. No words were spoken between the two, until they were well out of sight of the Imperials and deep within the forest of this force forsaken planet.

The Teen was the first to speak.

 **…. I…I guess I should Thank you.** He stuttered slightly out of breath.

 **…..I guess** ** _you_** **should. I did just save your ass after you ruined** ** _my_** **mission.** Tali responded. Slightly aggerated at the fact that she just saved him for no good reason. Other than the growing knot in her gut, telling her that she did the right thing.

 **Your mission!? What about mine! Do you know how hard it is to get medical supplies?!** He shouted. Anger growing within his voice.

 **For What?! The Black Market! Aren't you a little young to be a smuggler kid!** She barked back slight more pissed off then before. Just who does he thing he is. Yelling at her. She saved his kruffing ass.

 **Kid! I'm older then you! Aren't you a bit young to be a mercenary short stack!** Even more enraged, then before

 **I'm not a Merc! You Kruff! I was set here with a job to do and you just ruined my best chance.** Still yelling.

 **I'm sorry but who was the one who blasted those death charges? Certainly, not the one without a Kruffing Blaster attached to their side.** He sarcastically rambled as her pointed at her blaster. Still in hand.

 **It work! We got out!** Her voice was filled with anger and exhaustion.

 **Well great, job. You just blew up the warehouse and altered every Imperial with the next three-mile radius. Really splendid work.** He sarcastically replied

 **Says the Smuggler.** She responded.

 **Not A Smuggler, you Merc.** He barked back, almost fuming at the small Merc in front of him.

The due just glared at each other. Both wanted to have the final word, but neither knew what to say. The teen finally let out a huff after a few minutes of being locked in a death glare. Placing his hand on his forehead and pinching the bridge of his noise. He spoke tried to speak quietly. Or at least quieter.

 **Look… we got off on the wrong foot… I…... I am truly thankful for you getting me out of there.** He spoke with an equally exhausted tone.

 **…. Well…. Thanks for shielding me from that explosion. My armor could have taken it, but thanks.** She responded with a slight tined of anger. He was trying. She thought the least she could do was meet him half way. Wait, why was she thinking that. Just who the kruff is he, why is she calming down. She should be pissed. He ruined her mission. Her mind scrabbled to keep up with what her gut was telling her.

 **…. Your… welcome…** He slowly spoke. Not sure if the response was sincere or an insult.

A few more moments of silent passed, before the teen spoke up again. He has zeroed in on a blaster injury on Tali's arm. Note that it had mange to hit the one spot where she didn't have armor on. With the blood begin to stain her dark grey under shirt.

 **Your injured. Here let me look at that.** He reached out to grab her injured arm.

 **What….? No!** Tali defensively said as she shielding her arm. Glaring him down in the hopes that he would back off. She hadn't notice that she had be hit. She was more forced on get out of the fire ball that the charges set off.

 **Look I'm a Doctor okay. I was braking in that place to get medical supplies. I'm not going to hurt you.** He spoke softly and with no malice in his voice.

Tali, in response, only grew more defensive; but something in her gut was telling her to trust him. Her head was saying to punch and run; while her gut said to drop her guard. After a few minutes of battling, her gut won out. She slowly lowered her guard and in response the teen slowly approached. The way he did, remind Tali of how someone approached a scared animal. **Was she really that rabid**. **Did she really come off as some crazed wild animal?** Her mind swirled for about the hundredth time that day as, she failed to notice that the teen had already gently began to inspect her arm. The wound wasn't that deep. In fact, it was just a graze, but the teen wasn't just interested in the wound. The merc's body language as he approached her brought a greater worry to his mind. She was confused and conflicted. He would say lost, if he wasn't positive she could slug him if he brought this fact up. He reached into his pocket to grab some medical tape, that he managed to snag before the panic in the warehouse broke loss. This cause the confused merc's to jump and snap out of her deep thought. He held his hand up in defense with one hand still gently hanging out to her injured arm. He quietly tried to calmer her back down. He spoke softly as he explained that he was just grabbing some tape to wrap her arm. He was not going to hurt her. After a few minutes of tense quiet, she calmed down and her muscles relaxed again. The teen let out a breath, that he didn't know he was holding. He retrieved the tape and began to wrap the merc's arm. Noting how she didn't even flinch as when he put pressure on the wound. Once finished he used a small knife of hers to cut the tape with and secured it with a knot. The duo stood in silence for what felt like an eternity. As the very long minutes passed both parties minds swirled with mixed feelings and thought. This time, Tali was the first to break the silence.

 **…. We… should probably get out of here…. Before…. before the Imperial find us.** A long pause….. **My camp isn't far from her. If we hurry we can make thought the broader gate before sunrise.**

 **….. Sounds like a plan….**

 **End of Chapter One**

 ***Authors Notes*** So, yeah, I'm breaking the 4th wall here…but I feel the need to explain a bit. I'm calling all of these small batches of writing rambles. Mostly because these are pretty much my mind rambling on about a scene for a story, an Au idea or a character design. Most of these are mix-match screwed ideas, that end up never seeing the light of day, since they are like I said screwed mix-matched messes. So… this ramble may or may not be disjointed at points. The second point I want to make is that the ages of the two Oc in this story. Tali is around 15-16ish at this point in time and Sa'd is around 18-19ish. So…, they are both fully in the whole moody teenager "I know best" mind set and to top it off are both emotional pretty broken at this point in time. Both are coming off of major disasters caused by the Empire and have seen both of their families out right killed and/or imprisoned by them. Which leave both of them in a pretty rough spot, with a lot of augments, sarcasm and stupid decisions. Stay tuned for Chapter 2. Aka. Tali and Sa'd going camp while playing hid and seek with Stormtroopers. What could possible go wrong.….


End file.
